The Princess of The Crescent Moon
by atamagaokashii Ookami
Summary: How do you protect the one you love from the world you brought to them? POSSIBLE LEMON Please review
1. Chapter 1

**The Princess of The Crescent Moon And The Demon**

Her blue eyes slowly opened as the dancing light of the moon glinted across the waters surface. Yes, the moon the very thing that she had to strive for, for her friends, for her safety, for her life.

Mahiru being the descendent of a princess has made many new and wondrous friends, she was gaining the trust of a demon boy who at first wanted her dead.

Hai, her life was perfect now it had never been so wondrous until now she had been attacked by an unknown person who had made it obvious that he needed Mahiru for what ever he was trying to get.

Yes he had shot the ground and then it exploded like a bomb causing Mahiru to lose her balance and fell into the lake, Akira tried to grab her but he couldn't. Mitsuru had tried, he knew he couldn't swim but something had been brewing inside him and Mahiru. An unknown feeling had developed inside both being an emotion sturd and now it had been unleashed no one would guess what would happen next.

"MAHIRU!" screamed Mitsuru as a tear fell down from his face; he then dove into the water after Mahiru leaving his friends to fight against the unknown person.

As Mahiru drifted down to the bottom of the lake harbour she started having that dream again but something was different and she just couldn't put her finger on it.

Mahiru opened her eyes for just a second and saw that the princess was now her and the man was now Mitsuru in his demonic form!

'Mahiru!' Mitsuru screamed out in his mind. 'Mahiru! Please! Don't die!'

Mitsuru turned into his demonic form as he grasped onto Mahiru's soft hand, she was cold and losing air quickly.

Mitsuru prayed that those few swimming lessons would be of good use from Mahiro teaching him. In his demonic form he grasped Mahiro into a tight hold, he then pushed off the bottom of the lake and went full speed to the top of the waters surface.

As Mahiru's body shook in Mitsuru's grasp, the unknown person was gone he had fled. Mahiru was still in the trance of the princess and the demon.

'Was it true? Was it true that the princess betrayed the demon boy? Or did the General that she married kill the demon boy because he wanted her? Where is the truth?' questioned Mahiru's mind as she thought in unconsciousness.

She heard voices calling her name but she wouldn't wake she didn't want to she wanted to sleep. But if she slept she could sleep forever.

Mitsuru was now out of the water and if it weren't for him already being wet you would've seen a single tear drip from his face.

'Mahiru…' he thought as his demonic form lifted up the descendent of the princess that once loved his ancestor. 'So this is what it feels like to have your heart torn in two.'

"Mitsuru? Where are you going with the princess?" asked Misoka with and unpleased look.

"I can take care of this!" he snapped as he sped off in the wind, still obtaining his Mahiru. 'My? Where did the 'my Mahiro' part come in!'

This was only a temporary thought as Mahiro sturd in Mitsuru's grasp. She moaned softly while slowly waking up but soon fell back asleep after yet another moan.

Mitsuru waited until Mahiro was completely asleep before gently touching her face in his demonic form. Yes her smooth soft skin was already enough to calm him.

'Wouldn't it just be fun to fall asleep forever?' thought Mahiru as she continued to remain dormant in Mitsuru's arms.

Suddenly Mahiru felt a large finger gently touching the left side of her face. She knew some how that it was Mitsuru. Her eyes gently opened just enough to see her beloved Mitsuru holding onto her.

"M-Mitsuru?" whispered Mahiro as she gently clutched onto his clothing.

"Mahiru!" exclaimed Mitsuru as he felt her clutches on his clothes in his demonic form being grasped in her hands. 'Mahiru's alive.'

Mahiru smiled as her blue orbs slowly opened. Her eyes completely absorbed all of Mitsuru's attention making him stare at her, and stare, and stare. When Mahiru gently touched his face he finally snapped out of his trans. No one had ever truly 'touched' his face like Mahiru just did. It felt… special, something that nothing could describe.

Mitsuru actually felt a rumble in his own chest, and a passion for the collage girl in his arms. Mahiru had graduated from high school and was in her first years of collage. She was now 18 years old along with everyone else in the Lunar Race Bandits. She had grown a bit taller about 5 inches and was now almost the same height as the boys. As usual everyone in school still thought of her as a luck charm and used her for such.

"Mahiru! Mahiru!" called Mitsuru, as Mahiru seemed to be in a daze.

"Huh? Oh hi Mitsuru domo arigoto… for saving me," she said with a smile.

"I'm just glad that you're alive…" he said as he bent down (still in his demon form) and held the princess as tight as he could without crushing her.

Then suddenly Mahiru blacked out she couldn't see or feel anything it was as if someone had taken a blind-fold and put it over her eyes.

"Mahiru? MAHIRU!" called out an unknown voice that seemed to mellow it's way into Mahiru's ears.

'Hm? Where… where am I?' thought Mahiru as her eyes seemed to slowly open. 'These voices… I think I know them.'

"The princess has awoken," called a voice.

"Is she going to be ok leader?" asked another.

"Mahiru!" wailed another.

But one was silent she knew of his presence but still he did not speak up.

Mahiru's eyes snapped open as she realised that she was not in Mitsuru's arms anymore. She looked around confused and rubbed her eyes. The few blurry images soon came into focus.

"Nozomu? Misoka? Akira? Mitsuru?" asked Mahiru as she looked around and felt sharp pain in her head.

"Mahiru!" wailed the over-loving Akira as he lunged to give her a hug.

Mitsuru was in the corner leaning against it and growling low in his throat as Akira hugged _his Mahiru_.

'My Mahiru…' thought Mitsuru coldly as the hug continued.

"Thanks Akira, How long was I out?" asked Mahiru as she looked towards Mitsuru at the corner of her eye.

"Bout a week," said Nozomu as he felt Mahiru's forehead earning Mitsuru once again growling to himself thank Kami-sama that he wasn't next to Mahiru.

'If only I could get Mahiru alone…' thought Mitsuru as he walked out of the room and into the hall to go to his room and wait until Mahiru was out of the 'hospitality' of the others.

**First chappy done! P so what did everyone think? I know it was short BUT as we go along I'll make it longer next one will be 4 pages long ok? So everyone review you won't get another chapter up if I don't get at LEAST 6 review D chow **


	2. The Roof

The Roof 

"Mitsuru… Mitsuru…" called a voice in Mitsuru's head as he dreamed.

"Mahiru?" he called out towards the noise.

Suddenly he heard screaming and crying almost as if someone was being killed.

"MAHIRU!" Mitsuru called out as he ran to one he saw in his dream.

But when he got there she was of course dead… she was bloody but alive, she had no wounds for some reason. Plus she was crying, crying so hard but it was soundless Mitsuru's hand gone down to touch the blond weeping beauty. When he did she flinched and continued to lie there.

Blood covered, shivering, and _his _Mahiru? No this can't be.

Suddenly there was the sound of an alarm clock and a soft voice calling out to him….

"Mitsuru! Mitsuru wake up! MITSURU!" called out Mahiru as she tried to wake up the sleeping Tengu from his nightmare. "Mitsuru…MITSURU!"

Suddenly Mitsuru's eyes shot wide open as he looked at her in confusion he had a sudden urge to hug her and hold her tight but he subdued this caring emotion. He would just have to be happy that his dream hadn't come true yet….

Mitsuru was sitting on the rail just outside of the Moon Shine, he was thinking not of himself but of Mahiru and what his dream was trying to warn him about. Of course no success.

His mind was completely surrounded on the idea of keeping Mahiru away from the others. Keeping her safe until he could give a name to this new emotion that had over whelmed his body and mind.

He to be having the emotions his ancestor had for the young madden princess but Mahiru was _his _princess. No one else's, she was _his _if _he _didn't want her to go some were then he would do everything to get _her _to not go near it. Yes this possessiveness would soon play an important role in both _their _lives.

Mitsuru was on top of the railing when he heard and saw Mahiru with her friends walking back from school. He decided to listen in.

"Yah, sorry guys I have to work tonight," said Mahiru's sweet voice.

"Again!" they moaned.

"Yah again," _she _said as _she _walked away from her friends silently cursing herself for not having more free time on her hands to hang-out with her friends that she once did every weekend. "Later, see you at school."

"_She _never ever has any free time to go any where!" they whispered amongst each other.

**With Mahiru**

The bold hair beauty continued to walk along the Moon Shine outside walls going in at the back door instead of the front like the employee's did. Yes today had been a long day at school. She just wasn't in the mood for another mission to find the Tear Drop Of The Moon. Not today at least but she knew she had to choice.

She sighed in discontent as she knew she was being followed by someone she had felt it at school like she was being watched…

Mitsuru had been following her ever since she had come to the Moon Shine grounds… but not earlier on in the day. Who was spying on her?

No this wasn't good, this was a bad thing.

'That man! Back at her Sanctuary! It must have been him… but why?' thought Mitsuru as sweat gently started appearing on his face at the thought of someone after Mahiru. 'No but what could that man do?'

He disappeared then re-appeared in front of Mahiru. _She _gave _him_ a strange look then tried to push _her_ way past _him_ but _he_ wouldn't let that happen.

"Mahiru I need to talk to you," Mitsuru said in a strict voice as he grasped her arms.

"What is it? If its another mission just say so, Nozomu and the other's can describe later," she said in a little more angry tone then normal.

"It's not a mission it has to do with you, and what we saw," Mitsuru said as he grasped onto her enfolding her in a hug then using his Tengu powers of wind and taking to the sky and onto the roof of the Moon Shine.

"What is it Mitsuru?" Mahiru asked as she regained her balance from the little trip up onto the roof of the Moon Shine.

"Mahiru I think…" Mitsuru didn't get a chance to even finish his sentence as he was cut short by the sudden blinding gust of sand.

Mitsuru heard Mahiru's cries for help screaming and yelling was all that he could hear.

Who ever had done this was no human but some sort of demonic creature. Maybe it was….

'No… Mahiru,' and for the first time in Mitsuru's life he let a tear drip and patter on the roof.

He cried for Mahiru… he actually cried for someone. But now someone had taken her under his nose, how could he let this happen?

"MITSURU!" screamed Mahiru as her capturer who was obviously not human held her in mid air.

When the sand storm had cleared Mitsuru was in his demonic form and glaring at his Mahiru's capturer. What he saw amazed it was a demon such as him.

The capturers long scaly body was the colours of red and black, the over sized fangs that were clearly visible hung out of his mouth, while the long thing whip like tail with a horn sticking out of the end gently swayed in-between the beasts legs. It's eyes were cold and blood red.

Mitsuru looked in horror as her capturer continued to fly up and up with it's devil's wings that were midnight black. She struggled and struggled but she couldn't get out of the death grip of this creature.

"Let her go!" roared Mitsuru's voice as he to took to the sky to retrieve _his _Mahiru.

As he tried to the creature made some simple moves of just simply playing with Mitsuru but it seemed like eternity for each kick to be placed on Mitsuru's demonic body for Mahiru.

"Stop!" she wailed as Mitsuru fell down to the ground tears streaming down form her face.

"Why should I stop when I'm having so much fun hm Mahiru-chan?" her capturer said.

"H-how do you know my name?" asked Mahiru as she glared into the cold slits for pupils surrounded by the crimson red eyes.

"I shall explain everything," said her capturer before saying out loud no one but himself. "Wind, Sand, Water and Rain…"

The incantation continued until finally another sand storm came and lifted the capturer and Mahiru away while forcing Mitsuru to his knees.

"M-Mahiru… MAHIRU!" screamed out Mitsuru as he looked up into the sky filled with dust and once his Mahiru in the arms of that… that beast.

Dear reader I would like to take this time to thank you for reading this, the reviews plentiful but I must apologize for I did not keep my word as to make it 4 pages long no I did not keep my word. But alas I must have 6 more reviews before my next chapter now if you shall review you shall have a little sooner information of what shall happen to Mahiru and Mitsuru also her capturers name. So with much despair I must leave you reader. Ja ne or good day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just Read This**

**Ok it's the summer and during the summer I often visit my relatives that live in Quebec ect. So I might not post a chapter soon… I hope everything will go well and see you all next week when the plot thickens into the mystery of her capturer…. Only I know the answer and you reader will have to keep checking in to find out… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So until next time Ja ne or Good Day **


	4. Today and Tomorrow

Today and Tomorrow 

When Mahiru awoke in the dark damp room in some unknown place she felt metal…. And lots of it. She looked to her right and saw her arm was in chains then she looked to her left and saw her other arm was in chains.

"Just great," sighed Mahiru in discontent as she gently tugged on the chains that held her prisoner.

She was on the ground huddled up in the corner gently holding her head in discontent and sorrow.

'How am I ever going to get out of here?' thought Mahiru, as she looked around for a solution no success.

Suddenly she heard the door creek open to her cell-like room. The light gently leaked into her room from the crevice. She saw the same figure before… the demon. He seemed to be staring at her almost as if he was disgusted with something…

She knew that not many demons liked humans for what they were but some how this glare had more dead in deadly then a gun.

"Today you shall remain in your cell while tomorrow if you co-operate I can take you outside," came the cold voice of her capturer.

"Wait!" Mahiru called out to her capturer as she reached out to grab his scaly arm but was restricted by the chains.

He turned and looked at her with cold, emotionless, but yet full of lust down some were unable to see by anyone's eyes, orbs of crimson colours.

"What's your name?" _she _asked as _she _glared into those cold eyes that seemed to look right through her.

"**Kuraitoru**," Kuraitoru said in a more sweet voice as his name means 'scale'.

Kuraitoru just walked away form the room shutting the door but leaving a small light from a candle in the doorway making sure she had some light.

Mahiru stared at the light but then thought of Mitsuru so she yelled at Kuraitoru again.

"WAIT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs hoping that he would hear her and come back to tell her were Mitsuru was.

He didn't stop this time; he just kept walking on without even caring who she wanted to know about,

Soon though he transformed into a human-like person just like all the other Lunar Race creatures. He had blood red hair that was cut short with spikes as it stoke up, his body was muscular and he had a baggy white shirt on with jeans. His crimson eyes were enough to creep anyone out. He had pointed ears because he couldn't fully transform without those being there.

He was the same man who was following Mahiru that day and had attacked the group but what didn't go by plan was Mahiru falling into the water and being taken away.

Now, reader I think I shall take you back to the time when Kuraitoru was just a small child and what he had been through that turned him into this cold and mean man. Who only wished for the princess to be in his custody as a prisoner trapping her soul as she had once did.

**Flash Back**

"Mommy," called out the smaller version of Kuraitoru. "Mommy were are we going?"

"Shhhhhhhh dear!" his mother shushed him as they continued to run through the woods.

"Mommy!" called out Kuraitoru as his mother fell down on the soggy ground.

Tears dripping from her eyes she tried to get up bud sadly could not, she had scrapes from the rocks and twigs that had been on the forest floor, and her ankle was of no use same with her arms.

"Mommy where's daddy?" asked Kuraitoru as he tried to help his mother up.

His mother winced and just fell back down earning herself yet another broken bone. She reached out and touched her sons crying face and simply whispered softly to him.

"Daddy will come for you but you must run and leave me behind," she said as she stroke her sons crying face she knew the answer her mate was dead… he was killed trying to protect them from the human hunters that now were hunting them.

"But Mo-," his mothers fingers pressed on his lips and she tried to push him away as her body completely shut down on her from the pain and the hypothermia.

And so he ran, Kuraitoru ran for his life and soon had escaped them.

He then decided to wait for his father but as the weeks went by he got hungry and started to kill animals for food. He continued to do so over the 10 years he spent waiting for his father then he decided to go away from his camp realising that his father would never ever return to him.

He soon was walking along the streets of Tokyo when he saw her. He saw Mahiru when she was young crying over a grave. No two graves.

And that's when he decided he wanted her, she gave off some sort of power that made it possible for him to transform he didn't want 'her', he just wanted her powers. This lust to use her would soon turn into what we all know what happened a capturing.

**End Flash Back**

Mitsuru was still on top of the Moon Shine but was different was that he had been on top of there for over 4 HOURS. He had eventually come-to after that blast he had received then it hit him like a ton of bricks…

He had failed in protecting Mahiru, and since he loves Mahiru then it means he failed in protecting his mate. And if that's the case then Mitsuru has failed her.

'No… How could I… How could I not protect her?' he thought in his inraged mind, he pounded the roof with his fist making the building actually shake a little.

Nozomu suddenly walked out of the door leading to the roof. He looked twice at the tear struck Mitsuru and again to check for Mahiru. He didn't want to desterb Mitsuru but he had to know where Mahiru was.

The end of that chapter Jesus Christ I finally ended that chapter it felt like eternity since I've got other shows to run. I'm babysitting and reading this kick-ass manga series so listen up. To all my reviewers I love you and this story will continue only IF I get over 6 reviews. Well gotta go, Ja ne or Later


End file.
